1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and a lighting apparatus incorporating such a light-emitting device, and more particularly to a light-emitting device provided with a light-emitting element and a lighting apparatus incorporating such a light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In JP-A-2003-168824, there is disclosed a structure in which a light-emitting element and a resin for sealing the light-emitting element are provided in the reflective frame of a package. A lead frame is employed as the package, and the reflective frame is formed of white resin. Since the structure includes the reflective frame as described above, light emitted from the light-emitting element is extracted with increased directivity in one direction.
In JP-T-2003-519929, there is disclosed a structure in which a light-emitting element is sealed with a resin containing fluorescent material without the use of a reflective frame.
The structure of the reflective frame disclosed in JP-A-2003-168824 is not suitable to diffuse light in all directions. In the structure disclosed in JP-T-2003-519929 and having no reflective frame, since a sealing resin is molded at one time, it is difficult to design the detailed shape of the resin. In particular, when a fluorescent material or a light diffusing material is contained in the resin, it is difficult to place the contained material in an optimum position due to the relationship between the specific gravities of the resin and the contained material. In the structures disclosed in JP-A-2003-168824 and JP-T-2003-519929, both their overall shapes are substantially box-shaped; the structures are of a terminal intended for surface mounting on a circuit board. Thus, they are not suitable as an alternative to a linear light source placed in the air like a metal filament.